<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life hates us now by I_am_a_mob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370610">Life hates us now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_mob/pseuds/I_am_a_mob'>I_am_a_mob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, bitter gen, crying gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_mob/pseuds/I_am_a_mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trusting someone, loving them, planning to grow old with them, and then being ripped out of that sweet make-believe, or watching that someone slowly die at time, he didn't know what's worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life hates us now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Senku-chan."</p><p>The heavens were threatening to pour down, but it does nothing to move him from his spot. Gray clouds starts to form above, and the whisper of strong winds cast everywhere, but he could only hear one thing.</p><p>His heart clenching as it aches from detachment. Hollow. Empty.</p><p>"You too- *cough* mentalist. S-see ya." </p><p>The first drop slips at his cheeks. Its raining, he realize. But the lack of contact from the other, he couldn't process, for he was too busy trying to understand why. He was left there hanging, staring at the figure slowly draining out of life.</p><p>Despite reaching out for the other, he couldn't bring himself to move. His body standing still, mind swimming in million thoughts and blank at the same time. He just couldn't.</p><p>Don't go.</p><p>He wanted to say but, his erratic heart too loud for his ears to hear everything, even his own voice. And then it was just static. </p><p>Please.</p><p>How did it come to this way? Just a month ago he was brimming with smiles, genuine ones, filled with real feelings, sincere with serving and helping everyone at the Kingdom of Science with his quirks and talents, looking forward to each and every meeting with the generals, more specifically the science leader, Senku Ishigami, who only did not plan to revive the world with science, but unknowingly captured his heart and never gave it back, his love, trust, faith, everything-</p><p>But how did it come to this?</p><p>How? And why is it that every time he allowed himself to feel genuine feelings that life decides the need to screw with him and make him feel crappy and unloved? Just when he thought everythings going all right, the world intervenes and reminds him that no ones real so dont trust a single soul, screw it.</p><p>Deep inside he knew, that when one falls first, one will lose. He knew how painful it is, couldn't even begin to describe it. The moment he does, maybe the time he'd be gone from this cruel reality. Maybe he is now. He couldn't decide.</p><p>Trusting someone, loving them, planning to grow old with them, and then being ripped out of that sweet make-believe, or watching that someone slowly die at time, he didn't know whats worse. Is there?</p><p>I shouldn't have trusted you.</p><p>Whether to feel bitter, sad, angry, or nonchalant, he didn't know. It was hitting him all at once. Could someone die from so much emotional pain? For sure. He could feel the air escaping from his lungs, never coming back. </p><p>The skies rumbled in sympathy, tho he couldn't feel an ounce of it, rather the stabbing him at the chest multiple times, mocking him for the mistake he didn't mean, but that he could understand.</p><p>Screw this life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>